Simply Shishi
by twincast
Summary: I know it's a VERY bad title, but I had no idea how to name it, so... Anyway, it's Shishi (REALLY???) which means Ash and Gary in love (YAOI!!!) with some Takumi (Brock+Misty) in it too. Yeah, and the PG's for kissing deeply and demandingly. Well, R/R ple


Simply Shishi - Part One

Desclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of it's characters (That's a BIG surprise, isn't it?) But I wish I would *sigh* ^_^

Warning:Anyway, this fic is Shishi which means Shigeru/Satoshi which means Gary/Ash which is also known as Palletshipping or rivalshipping which means yaoi which means boy/boy love which means male/male love which means gay love which could become gay sex in a future part, which means it could become male/male sex in a future part, which means it could become boy/boy sex in a future part…

You've been warned! (a warning in the summary and a huge one just above) So don't dare to flame me! But if you feel the uncontrolable need to do so, have the balls to leave your e-mail and try to write a kinda intelligent flaming! I know it's very hard (or rather impossible) to flame in an intelligent way, but please give it a try at least!

In this fic the li'l lovebirds are both 15y/o (but, of course, Geru-chan is some months older than Sato-chan nonetheless!!!)

And I've added some Takumi aka. Gymshipping aka. Takeshi/Kasumi aka. Brock/Misty because… well, it just happend

Opinions:The Pokemon games and the manga rock but the anime suckz!!! Why is it impossible to give it a REAL plot??? (Well, that makes it easier for fic-writers to include their fics into the main storyline, but…)

Shishi is (in my oponion) very (or at least quite) obvious and it has definetely it's moments of evidence!!! 

e.g.: When Gary and his chearleaders passed out Ash held him up with obvious concern in his eyes (*sniff* - so sweet); The day before Ash headed out of Pallet to join the Johto league the two of them had fought (Eevee vs. Pikachu), After Eevee's easy victory Gary went away again and Ash had tears in his eyes when he saw him leaving (*sniff* - so cute);………many many more!!!

Satoshi/Kasumi (aka. Ash/Misty aka. Pokéshipping aka. Satumi aka. AAMR) has NO proof in the Japanese version and MUCH less evidence than Shishi. The only reason why there's so much evidence (and some "proof") in the English version is that the homophobic American TV-stations turn nearly every anime into a completely straight show for 6-year-olds!!!(which hurts the most in the case of Digimon, but that has to be in my dm-fics) I don't want to offend any Satoshi/Kasumi-fans, butthat's how it is! (Really, I even like the couple!!! I just like Shishi much more because it's more evident and I've pictured them together since I saw the first ep. for the first time!!!)

On to the Fic:

Simply Shishi

**_By Twincast_**

**_ _**

It's a sunny day in Veridian City. Satoshi, Pikachu, Kasumi and Takeshi are sitting in the lobby of the pokécenter. Suddenly Satoshi stands up.

Kasumi: "Satoshi?" 

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay. Takeshi. Let's go!"

Satoshi: "ALONE!" The other free look dumfonded.

"Pikapi?"

"Of course YOU can join me, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

Takeshi: "How long?" 

"Dunno. Probably till midnight. Do whatever you want but don't bother waiting for me, K?"

Takeshi: "Okay, see ya later!"

Satoshi: "Bye!"

Kasumi: "Bye!" 

"Pi!" 

With that the two of them disappeared through to door heading for the woods.

"So, what are we going to do together today, Kasumi?" Takeshi said grinning.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Satoshi's sitting on a stone thinking about his life and Shigeru.

*sigh*

All of a sudden Team Rocket appears inside a HUGE robot and babble their horrible li'l poem.

"Team Rocket!" Satoshi shouts. But before he's able to command Pikachu to thundershock them the robot grabs him and puts him into a windowed chamber in its belly.

"Now you can't release any other pokémon!" – Jessie (can't keep her Japanese name in my brain)

"That's right. And now we're gonna catch Pikachu, too!" – James (same for him) 

Right then Shigeru and Eevee appear.

The robot reaches out to catch Pikachu, too. Pikachu thundershocks it, but the enormous blast is sent directly to Ash, who passes out because of the shock

At this sight Shigeru screams out "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" and a confused Pikachu gets caught by the robot, too.

Shigeru commands Eevee to attack and free the two of them and sends out Nidoking, Vulpix, Arcanine and Charizard as backup for her. After a short while they are successful. (main work: Eevee) Ash and Pikachu fall out. Gary manages to catch Ash, while Pikachu lands on Eevee.

The other four Pokémon manage to throw TR away. (like always *gg*)

Shigeru holds Satoshi in his lap. "Everything's gonna be allright, Satoshi. I'll never allow you to get harmed. I care too much about you to let that happen" Shigeru says softly whilst brushing through Satoshi's hair

Satoshi: "Uh, what did ya say?"

"Uh,… nothing" *sad sigh, blushing* 

"Did you say you care about me? (still lying in his lap) 

"Uhm, well… dammit, YES, of course, I do!"

"…"

"You know, despite all I've said since we've started our journeys to become Pokemon-master, I'm still your friend. I can't hate you, you mean too much to me"

"Do you mean you still like me?"

"Well, of course, I do."

"…"

Shigeru whispers "Even more than that." and leans down to kiss him.

Ash is shocked at the feeling of Shigeru's lips on his own. Shigeru pulls away.

"I… I'm sorry… I…" With tears in his eyes Shigeru collects his pokemon and runs away.

When he sees Gary running, Ash finally falls out of his shock.

"WAIT!!! SHIGERU, WAAAAAAAAAIT!!!"

Shigeru can't, but after some miutes he falls to the ground sobbing into the grassy ground. Satoshi catches up with him and helds him up in his lap. Shigeru's dumbfonded, can't move.

"I love you too, koi" Satoshi says before he kisses Shigeru deeply.

The kiss seems to last for eternity. After ~3 minutes Ash finally brakes away.

"Geru-chan?"

"Hu?"

"I like it when you lie in my lap, you look cute."

*blush*

*gg*

"…" (both sit up)

"One question, Shigeru: Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"That's not fair, you didn't tell me either!"

"Only because you acted like you were hating me … it hurt."

"I'm so sorry, but when I realized that I loved you, I was shocked. I wanted to protect you from myself and I didn't think you could ever love me… so I decided to break up with you, and well, the pokemon-journey came in handy… I've never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did… a lot. I was only able to tell Pikachu about it."

"The same here with me and Eevee."

"…"

"…"

"So we are a couple now, right?"

"Of course we are, koibito. Ai shiterou, Sato-chan… zutto!"

"Good, I couldn't let you go again, anyway." *g*

Again they share a VERY deep kiss. After a while they decide to go to the pokécenter in Veridia City together to meet Kasumi and Takeshi.

There they see them in a restaurant having a romantic dinner.

"Geru-chan?"

"Yes, koi?"

"I want to do that too. Pleeeeeeeeez!!!" *puppy-eyes*

"Baka. Okay honey, but not the same restaurant, K?"

"Of course not! Let's go to that one over there!" *gg*

*blush* "But, Sato-chan, they'll easily be able to see us there!"

"That's the main idea, baka." Satoshi says caressing Shigeru's cheek.

"You're serious, aren't ya?"

Satoshi nods.

"Okay, but let's not act too obviously, okay?"

Satoshi's got an evil grin on his face.

"Please!"

"Okay, okay!"

At the table: 

"You know, it's kinda funny that I was able to persuade you so easily. I wouldn't have expected that in my wildest dreams."

"You've got wild dreams about me, Satoshi?"

"Of course I have! I have got a crush on you for years and you look sooooooooo hot!"

"You too!"

"Thanks. I'm not as innocent as I look, you know."

"I've allready experienced that three times today."

/Hmm, I think he's getting used to it… Good! Then I can take the next step. I've waited too long for this I wanna enjoy every moment!/ with this Satoshi bends over the table and kisses Shigeru very demandingly. Shigeru blushes slightly but enjoys it too much to back away. So he lays his hands on Ash's head and neck to pull him even closer.

This lasts for some minutes. When they eventually let each other go, they notice Kasumi and Takeshi staring at them. Satoshi waves at them to come to the young couple with a HUGE smile on his face.

……………to be continued……………

Please tell me what you think about it! (Personally I think it sucks, but for my first Shishi, it's not bad, is it?)

I know it's a bit short, but if you want me to, I'll write a second part!

Well, I think I'll write one anyway, but I've gotta write my NGE- & DM-fics first. (which I probably won't do, but you know,…)

And school, of course! I've gotta prepare a German presentation of 'Die Räuber' by Schiller. Man, you can't imagine how much hatred I feel for OOOOOOOOOLD novels!


End file.
